Gun Perk
Gun Perks are a feature in Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. In Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, ''Gun Perks are available through Prototype Weapons, they add on different abilities to that weapon along with stat differences. They appear to be a evolution of the Perk system featured in ''Call of Duty: Ghosts as well at the Weapon Proficiency system from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. List of Gun Perks Common * Stockpile: Increased ammo. (Stacks with Extended Mag) * Stabiliity: Reduced recoil. (Stacks with Foregrip) * Focus: Reduced idle away while aiming down sights. Snipers: (Stacks with Ballistic CPU) * Readiness: Reload faster when mag is empty. (Stacks with Dexterity) * Steady: Reduced hip spread. (Stacks with Laser Sight) * Sharpshooter: Increased damage range. (Stacks with Particle Amp/Rifled Barrel/Speaker Amp) * Haste: Slightly increased movement speed. * Presence of Mind: Infinite hold breath duration. * Lights Out: Increases weapon melee speed. * Low Rider: Rediced hip fire spread while sliding. * Creeper: Increases movement speed while crouched. Rare * Head Rush: Headshot kills grant a small bonus to your Payload meter. * Sensor: Damage causes target to show on minimap. * Deathbringer: Double kills instantly reload your magazine. * Refund: Missed bullets can return to your ammo stock. * Jackpot: Kills grant an additional 10% score. * Scrambler: Kills hide nearby friendlies from radar. * Headhunter: Headshot kills instantly refill your magazine. * Stacked: Reduced the time between burst fires and increases recoil. * On Point: Speeds up aiming and reduces hip fire accuracy. (Stacks with Quickdraw) Legendary * Roll the Dice: Gain 1 random attachment when you spawn. * Refresher: 5 player kill streak restores 1 lethal and tactical. * Gambler: 3 player kill steaks earn a random perk (3 max). Expires upon death. * Hitman: Killing all enemy player grants a large bonus to your Payload meter. * Glacial: Damage temorarily slows target movement speed. * Nuclear: 25 player kill streak earns a De-Atomizer Strike. Epic Epic weapon perks are unique to their respective Epic variant. This means that no other weapon variant in game will have the same Epic Gun Perk. * Breakpoint: This weapon fires as fully automatic with reduced recoil. (R3K - R3KT) * Precision: Infinite damage range. (NV4 - Flatline) * Jawbreaker: Bonus headshot damage, reduced damage towards legs. (KBAR-32 - Invective) * Eighty Seven: Alternate mode now fires as akimbo shotguns. (Type-2 - Butcher) * Reckless: Increased fire rate. (RPR Evo - Ripper) * Master Key: This gun has an under barrel shotgun. (Erad: Cerberus) * Make it Rain: Double magazine size. Can no longer reload. (R.A.W. - Liberty) * Heavy Hitter: Double damage. Slower fire rate. (Mauler - Mammoth) * Hunter Killer (gun perk): Enemies at low health are highlighted. (EBR-800 - Osiris) * Awareness: Mini-map stays active while scoped. (KBS Longbow - Big Brother) * Surplus: Enemies drop scorestreak pack for your team when killed. (Reaver - RODEO) * Shockwave: Damage causes slight hearing loss. (Banshee - Siren) * Lifelink: Infinite ammo. Inflicts self damage when fired. (DCM-8 - Masochist) * Overcharged (gun perk): Charged, powerful single shot. (Oni - Kaiken) * Lucky 7: This gun unloads half its magazine on each shot. (EMC - Avalanche) * Invigorate: Killing an enemy refills a portion of your health. (FHR-40 - Windfall) * Rush Down: Greatly reduced spread while jumping and sliding. (Karma-45 - Phobos) * Celerity: Increases hip fire rate and reduces aim down sights fire rate. (NV4 - Chaos) * Feeder: Reduces rechamber time and reduces movement speed. (KBS Longbow - Harbinge) * Sonic Boom (gun perk): Stacked high frequency blast with each trigger pull. (Banshee - Doppler) * Spike: Deals increased damage, but fires 1 bullet at a time. (Volk - Goliath) * Hax: This weapon has a custom Trojan sight. (Titan - Scout) * Triad: Charged, 3 shot sniper burst. (EBR-800 - Bomber) * Reflex (gun perk): Comes with a custom Reflex Sight instead of a scope. (DMR-1 - Spectacle) * Mo' Money: Every kill grants extra experience. (Volk - Corruption) * Shredder (gun perk): Melee stacks with this weapon cause enemies to explode. (Reaver - Machete) * Below the Belt: Bonus damage towards the groin instead of headshots. (RPR Evo - Bosozuku) * Focus Fire: Hip fire spread reduced with each shot. (DCM-8 - Epitaph) * Slug: Fires a single powerful bullet. (Rack-9 - Smoothbore) * Trigger Happy: Fires powerful bullets with heavy recoil. (Hailstorm - Ordnance) * Whirlwind: Fast cycling auto burst that increases recoil. (Hailstorm - Thunder) * Hit and Run: Normal movement speed when aiming down sights. (Kendall 44 - Cartel) * SBD: Comes with advanced Surppressor with normal damage range. (Widowmaker - Smoke) * Twinsanity: Akimbo with reduced hip spread. Can no longer aim down sights. (HVR - Gemini) Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Gun Perks